The Costume Ball
by sheltie
Summary: First Henry/Jeri story.


**The Costume Ball**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: my first Henry/Jeri story with Rukato hints. Please be nice.**

"Hey Henry, who are you going to ask out to the Costume ball?" Takato asked as he walked down the halls with his best friend

Henry blinked. This was one of the last things he'd ever thought his friend would ever say.

"Don't know" he responded

"Come on Henry, there has to be one girl you want to ask out" Takato said

Henry shook his head. The smart one of the Tamer trio stood tall and was known in the school as one of the smartest students ever.

"Come on Henry, there has to be someone that catches your eye. What about that Stacey girl?" Takato asked

"No, and besides, she only used me to get her homework done, remember" Henry said frowning at the memory

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot" Takato said sheepishly

Henry didn't hold it against his friend, as the goggleheaded teen was quite busy helping his parents in their bakery to have an active social life. Takato was still the same, though he was taller and more mature than he was when they faced the D-Reaper. But he stilled had that childlike innocence that was amusing. Henry was another that hadn't changed that much. He was taller than Takato and took a few AP classes.

"That's alright, I don't even think I'm going to the dance" Henry said

"What, but you've got to, I mean, this is our first dance as seniors" Takato said

"What's gogglehead going on about this time?"

The two boys turned to find their best friend Rika Nonaka standing behind them. The redhead had changed over the years she let her hair grow out and no longer wore it in a ponytail all the time.

"Hey Rika" the two boys greeted

"Gogglehead, Brainiac" Rika greeted

The three walked out of school, which was their tradition. The three were close friends since their tamer days. Though they are now in high school they still fought the occasion wild one that appears in the real world. But for the most part their lives were quiet. Which is how they liked since they spent a lot of their lives in danger of some kind.

"Are you going to tell me what gogglehead is whining about, I'm not psychic" Rika said

"He wants me to go to the Costume ball" Henry said

"That's what he's upset about? Geez gogglehead, are you anymore of a girl?" Rika asked sarcastically

Takato ignored Rika's remark as he was used to them.

"Come on Henry, there has to be a girl that you're interested in" Takato said

"There isn't" Henry said

"Hey you guys, wait up!"

The three stopped to find Jeri running up to them. Jeri had grown into a very attractive young woman. She no longer carries her puppet anymore. She and Takato tried dating, but it ended shortly because Jeri just couldn't see him like she did before thanks to the Magidramon thing. But they still remained friends.

"Sorry Jeri, we thought you had practice after school today" Takato said

"No, it was cancelled because the teacher is sick" Jeri said

"Hey, you can take Jeri" Takato said right out of the blue

"WHAT!" Jeri and Henry shouted both for two different reasons

Henry, if he was honest with himself was attracted to Jeri even when they were kids, but stayed away since he saw that Takato liked her too. He still kept his distance now in respect for his friend. Jeri, on the other hand was just shocked that Takato would suggest such a thing.

"You really need to work on subtly gogglehead" Rika said shaking her head

"What, they would be going as friends. I don't see what the big deal is" Takato said still clueless to what the big deal was

Rika sighed

"Um Takato, where did this all come from?" Jeri asked curiously

"Well, I want Henry to go to the Costume ball and since he doesn't have a girl that he'd like to go with than why not you and him go together" Takato said smiling

"Well, I do want to go, and I don't have a date" Jeri said

"See, it all works" Takato said smiling still

"But what about you Takato?" Jeri asked

"I have someone in mind" Takato said as he stole a quick glance at the redhead next to him.

No one caught this move as they were busy with what was going right now at the moment.

"Okay, um Henry, what do you think?" Jeri asked shyly

Henry could feel his heart pounding in his ears. What could he say. He has secretly had a crush on Jeri and this could be an opportunity to do something about. But he wasn't sure how Takato would react to it. But sadly as his brain was working out the pros and cons his mouth decided to answer for him.

"Sure, it sounds like fun" he said

Jeri smiled

"Great, you can pick me up at six" she said

Henry nodded numbly

The rest of the walk home Henry was mentally berating himself for his stupidity. How could he say yes to this. Could he really go out with Jeri and act like it was just two friends? He highly doubted it, but it was too late to back out since he didn't want to disappoint her.

As the days of the ball were slowly dwindled Henry just got more nervous. Takato didn't notice this as he had a smile on his face practically everyday.

"What are you smiling for chumly?" Kenta asked

"It's nothing" Takato said

"It has to be something Takato, you've been smiling like that for three days straight" Kazu said

The gang was having lunch outside.

"I have?" Takato asked out loud

"Yeah, what's got you in such a good mood?" Jeri asked curiously

"Just that I have a date, that's all" Takato said

"You do, who is it?" Kenta asked

"Not telling" Takato said firmly

"Come on, we'd tell you who we are going out with" Kazu said

"That's true, but you two still don't have a date" Takato pointed out

"That's low chumly" Kenta said

"Hey, you're the ones who have been wasting your time revising your decks when you're supposed to be looking for a date" Takato said

"We weren't just revising our decks, we were making a list of girls to ask out" Kenta said in defense

Kazu nodded in agreement

"Geez, that's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard" Rika snorted

"Oh yeah, do you have a date?" Kenta asked

Rika blushed slightly

"Yes, I do" she answered

This stunned the group, they didn't think that Rika Nonaka, the ice queen would have a date. Rika was still the cool tomboy that she has always been, but to her friends she was a kind person. She only revealed her true nature to those closest to her. Takato and Henry were the only ones on that list.

"No way, how could she have a date before us" Kazu said shocked

"I don't know, but we better get going before they are all gone" Kenta said

With that the two boys raced off to find a date. The others sighed, but went back to eating their lunches, that's when the talk of costumes came up.

"Henry, what are you dressing up as?" Jeri asked

"Uh, what?"

"I was wonder what costume you'd be wearing since I want mine to match yours" Jeri said

"Uh, well, I was thinking, uh" Henry said, but to tell the truth he hadn't really thought about it as he was worried about how he was going to act instead.

Jeri seemed to have sensed this and smiled

"Don't worry about it Henry, I have an idea on what I want to wear and I can pick up a costume that matches mine" she said

"Uh, thanks" Henry said blushing slightly

Takato and Rika watched this interaction with interest; they exchanged smiles with one another before returning to their lunches.

Henry was working on his homework when a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in"

"Henry dear, Jeri came over to bring you your costume for the ball" his mom said

Henry nodded and went to meet Jeri. He found his crush playing with Suzie.

"Hey Henry, here's your costume. I hope you like it" Jeri said smiling

"I'm sure that I will" Henry said smiling right back

"Jeri, would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Wong asked

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother" Jeri said

"No bother at all Jeri, you are quite welcome" Janyu said smiling

Jeri nodded, "I just need to call my dad to let him know"

"Alright, the phone is in the hall" Mrs. Wong said

Jeri left to make her call

"Now is your chance son, tell her" Janyu whispered to his son

Henry froze

"What do you mean dad?" he asked

"Son, you are just like me at your age. I can tell you have feelings for your friend here" Janyu said smiling

"I do, but it's complicated" Henry said

"What's complicated?" Jeri asked as she came back

Henry froze, he had no idea what to say, but thankfully his dad bailed him out.

"Oh Henry is having trouble with a program I gave him awhile ago" Janyu said

"Oh, I'm sure Henry will figure it out soon enough. He very smart" Jeri said smiling

Henry blushed

Jeri left to see if she can help out leaving Henry and his father alone.

"Thanks dad, I owe you one" Henry said

"Well you can repay me by making a move on your friend" Janyu said

"I told you dad, it's complicated" Henry said

"Why don't we speak in my office" Janyu suggested

Once in Janyu's office Henry spilled his buts to his dad. Everything from how he has liked Jeri since he first met her, but kept his distance because of Takato to now that he still keeps his distance because he doesn't want to upset his friend.

"Henry, I think you need to talk to Takato. See what he thinks of this" Janyu said

"It can't be that easy" Henry said

"Henry, I've met Takato and have talked to him. I think he's a reasonable guy and will understand if you tell him" Janyu said

Henry sighed

"Time to eat!"

"Come on I'm starving" Janyu said

During dinner Henry sat by Jeri and did his best to not react to her touches whenever they happened. Once dinner was over Jeri offered to help clean up, but Henry decided to walk her home since it was kind of late. Walking Jeri home was excruciating to Henry since he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Night Henry, thanks for walking me home" Jeri said smiling

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow" Henry said blushing slightly

Jeri nodded

The next day Henry went to the bakery Takato's family ran.

"Hello Mrs. Matsuki, is Takato home?" Henry asked with a bow

"Yes, he's up in his room" Mie Matsuki said

Henry thanked and headed up to Takato's room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Henry took a deep breath and went in. He found Rika there and she and Takato had their Digimon cards spread out on the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?" Henry asked quirking an eyebrow

"You're not interrupting anything Henry, I'm just helping gogglehead here build a better deck" Rika said

"Okay" Henry said

"So what do you need Henry?" Takato asked curiously

"Um, well it's a bit complicated" Henry said rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh, so it's right up our alley" Rika said smirking

Takato chuckled at this, which had Henry looked at the two with a odd look. But he shook it off, he needed to talk to Takato.

"I was wondering what your feeling for Jeri were?" Henry asked straight out

_Great job, you're suppose to be the smart one and you just blurt out a question like Takato does_ Henry thought

"I like Jeri, she a good friend" Takato said

"No, what I mean is do you still have feelings for Jeri?" Henry asked

"No I don't. I mean, Jeri and I had a chance and well it wasn't meant to be" Takato said with a shrug

"What's with the question brainiac?" Rika asked

"No reason at all" Henry said quickly

Rika eyed Henry suspicious then she turned to Takato and whacked him the shoulder. He jumped a bit and the two shared this odd kind of silent conversation with one another that perplexed Henry, but also made him curious to what was going on between his two friends. But before he could say anything about it the pair ended their 'talked'.

"So you're finally going to do something brainiac. Took you long enough" Rika said smirking at the end

Henry's jaw dropped

"What, I'm not as blind as gogglehead here. I saw that you had something for Jeri" Rika said

"Gee thanks Rika" Takato muttered

Rika ignored her goggleheaded friend

"So what are you going to do?" she asked Henry

"Um, uh, well, I wanted to first know if Takato was okay with this all" Henry said

"I'm fine with it" Takato said

"You are, I was worried that you'd be angry or something" Henry said

"Henry, we've grown up a lot since we were kids and I think I can handle you and Jeri getting it on" Takato said

Rika slapped her hand to her forehead as Henry was blushing bright red from what Takato said.

"What, what did I say?" the gogglehead tamer asked confused

"You really don't know what you just said goggles?" Rika asked

Takato shook his head

"Goggles, you just told Henry that you'd be okay if you caught him and Jeri doing _it_" Rika said emphasizing the word 'it'.

Takato blinked for a second then his eyes widen when he realized what he said before.

"Henry, I didn't mean it the way I said. I swear" he said

"I know Takato, but I don't really need that kind of approval" Henry said

"Oh, so what kind of approval were you looking for?" Rika asked smirking

"To be able to date Jeri without Takato getting jealous or angry" Henry said

"Okay, I really don't know why you need my approval since it is up to Jeri more than me" Takato said confused

"It's kind of like a guy code Takato. One of the rules in the code is never date a girl your friend used to date" Henry said

"A 'guy code' that is the stupidest thing I ever heard" Rika said

"What about the girl code?" Henry asked

"Never followed it" Rika said

This was no surprised to Takato or Henry.

It was the day of the ball and Henry was nervous as heck. He was just finishing putting on his costume. Jeri picked out what seemed to be a debonair swashbuckling outfit. He couldn't believe Jeri was able to find something in his size, but what amazed him more was that she knew his size when he never told her to begin with. He sighed and knew that he had to pick up Jeri.

"Henry, don't you look handsome" Mrs. Wong said

Henry blushed slightly at his mother compliment

"Thanks mom" he said

"Come on, I want a picture of you" she said

Henry sighed, he stood for a picture. But his mother wanted him for a few more and if wasn't for his dad he'd probably be there still in his living room. When he got to the Jeri's he took a deep breath.

"Ah, Henry" Mr Katou said smiling

"Hello Mr Katou, I'm here to take Jeri to the ball" Henry said bowing

"Come on in son, Jeri is almost ready" Mr Katou said

Henry followed Mr Katou in feeling his stomach was in knots and butterflies fluttering about. He sat down with Mr Katou and they waited. Jeri came down minutes later wearing a Victorian dress with lots of ruffles and what appeared to several skirts too. It looked like Jeri was going for authentic.

"Jeri, you look amazing" Henry said as soon as he could find his voice

Jeri smiled shyly as a pink hue took over her face

"Thank you" she said

"My little girl look very cute in that" Mr Katou said

Jeri smiled at her dad.

Henry offered her his arm and they left. Mr Katou told Henry that he expected his daughter home at 11:30 and not a minute or two later or there'd be hell to pay. Henry nodded though he was nervous about the underling threat.

Once Henry and Jeri made it to where the dance was being held, which was the gymnasium.

"I wonder where Takato and Rika are?" Jeri asked

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll see them" Henry said

The two searched the crowd for their friends, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"I can't find Takato or Rika anywhere" Jeri said frowning

"We'll find them, um do you want to dance?" Henry asked nervously

Jeri smiled and nodded

Henry gulped as a slow song started and that meant he had to put his hand on Jeri. This made his hands shake controllably. But he did it. They swayed to the music and had fun. Well, Jeri had fun. Henry was a nervous wreck though it didn't show on his face. The two danced several more dances both slow and fast. Each one Henry got more relaxed.

"All this dancing is making me thirsty" Jeri said

Henry took the hint and excused himself to grab some drink for himself and Jeri. Jeri meanwhile went to find a seat and rest. Henry grabbed two cups of punch and went to find Jeri. When he did, eh found Kenta and Kazu there sitting with Jeri. Kenta was dressed as Zorro and Kazu was dressed as fully armored knight.

"Nice costumes you two" Henry commented

"Thanks Henry, we were just chatting with Jeri here" Kenta said

Henry nodded and handed Jeri her drink

"Thanks Henry" Jeri said smiling

Henry, now more relaxed easily returned the smile.

"Have you two seen Takato or Rika?" Henry asked as he sat down next to Jeri

"Nope, haven't seen chumly at all" Kazu said

"I thought I saw him earlier, but I lost him in the crowd" Kenta said

"Why didn't you say anything" Kazu said whacking Kenta in the shoulder

"I wasn't totally sure that it was him" Kenta said rubbing his shoulder

Kazu looked ready to hit Kenta again, but was stopped by two people walking up to them.

"What did Kenta do this time?"

"Takato?"

There stood Takato in a crisp tux, wearing a top hat, and a white mask covering his eyes. He had a black cane in hand. But what surprised them even more was the girl beside him. She had a sour look on her face and was wearing what looked like an outfit from Sailor Moon.

"Rika, is that you?" Jeri asked

"Yeah" Rika muttered

Kenta and Kazu couldn't contain their laughter and were soon holding onto each other hooting loudly.

Rika growled at them and shot them both a deadly glare.

"Uh, what an interesting costume" Henry commented

"Blame gogglehead, he's the one that choose the costumes. I didn't want to do it" Rika said

"Hey, it was the best that I could do" Takato said in his defense

Rika grumbled, but said nothing else. The others were shocked.

"Uh, did you two come together?" Henry asked

"Yeah, Rika's my date" Takato said smiling

Rika was now wearing a slight blush on her cheeks now.

"Uh, that's great" Henry said

Kenta and Kazu were shocked so much that they couldn't speak.

"Come on Henry, I want to dance some more" Jeri said grabbing Henry's hand

Henry had no choice, but to follow. Once on the dance floor Jeri let herself relax.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me" Jeri said pouting

"What?" Henry asked

"I can't believe Takato didn't tell me that he was taking Rika" Jeri said furiously

"Uh" Henry said, he was afraid that Jeri still had feelings for Takato

"I don't like Takato like that Henry, not like that any more. It just that he and I are friends and thought he'd trust me enough to tell me" Jeri said

Henry couldn't believe it, this girl just read his mind. Jeri smiled.

"Henry, we've been friends long enough that I know what you're thinking" she said

This got Henry very nervous now. If Jeri could read his thoughts than maybe she knew-

"Yes Henry, I know that you have a crush on me" Jeri said with a smile

Henry was sweating bullets

Jeri sighed and decided she had to make a move since if she didn't then it would be forever for Henry to make one. She grabbed the back of Henry's head and pulled his lips to hers. When their lips touched Henry's shock turning into bliss. When they part Jeri still had that smile on her face and Henry wore a goofy look.

"Jeri, um would you be my-"

"Yes, Henry, I'd love to"

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my first Henry/Jeri story. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
